


Keep Me Warm

by Hannaadi88



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bodyguard!Alfred, Drabble, M/M, Prince!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It tends to get cold up in the mountains. It's a good thing, then, that Arthur has someone to warm him up, even without a royal order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaslampghost](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gaslampghost).



> This is a short birthday drabble for my friend Danielle :)

“Tell me again why I am doing this, Jones.”

Alfred bit back a smile. He knew his master didn’t like being a subject of ridicule, but it was hard not to find their predicament anything but amusing. If there was only a way to capture the moment and keep it as a memento to display when Arthur became overbearing. As he was prone to.

Now, however, was not the time to laugh at the poor man. Even in his thick fur coat, Arthur had been caught unprepared in what Alfred admitted was a rather fierce blizzard. His master could easily brave the sweltering desert heat but he could not abide by the slightest chill.

Needless to say, his majesty wasn’t very happy.

“Diplomacy, my lord,” Alfred replied easily, his gaze never wavering from the snow piling up in front of him in the mouth of the cave. It was unlikely that anyone would attempt to cross over to their shelter and try to harm the prince, but unlikely never stopped Alfred from worrying. His duty was to protect his master and no extreme manifestation of the weather was going to catch him off guard.

A disgruntled grunt. “To hell with diplomacy. If I freeze to death on these accursed mountains, that will cause a larger international crises than the one I am supposed to be negotiating through now. Should have thought of that before sending me on this senseless mission,” Alfred could hear Arthur continue to mutter under his breath. A quick glance behind him revealed a sorry sight of the man hugging his legs tightly to his chest, burying his face in the junction.

Knowing that it was pointless to reason with the other, Alfred pulled at his own coat around his shoulders and wrapped his arms around himself in a vague attempt to keep warm. If he was lucky, Arthur would be lulled to sleep by the light of the meagre fire Alfred had lit and by the time the man woke up, the blizzard would have passed and they would be able to continue on their journey to the capital.

Time passed, but the blizzard didn’t show any sign of ending or even slowing. The prince, on the other hand, had grown silent. Too silent. With no sound of even breathing and an occasional snore, there was no indication that the man had fallen asleep.

With a start, Alfred turned around. He had been watching to make sure that no enemy would try to infiltrate the cave and so to keep his master from danger, but what if Arthur had perished in the cold right behind him? It wasn’t likely or even sensible, but logic wasn’t was what made Alfred scramble up to his hands and knees and crawl toward his master in a rush.

“Your majesty?” he whispered urgently, shaking the prince’s shoulder. “Arthur? Are you alright?”

Slowly, Arthur raised his head from his knees and gave Alfred a weary look. “I shouldn’t think that matters,” he said quietly, staring blankly at the flames in front of him. “I’m the fourth prince. I am the one they send on missions to insignificant kingdoms. God knows they wouldn’t miss me if I die- they probably would not even notice that I was gone.”

Alfred withdrew his hand with a sigh. He should have expected this. Freezing weather was far more potent than alcohol when it came to the prince. If he hadn’t been looking so miserable, Alfred would have been sorely tempted to shake him thoroughly.

He inched closer to his master, settling himself against the cold stone wall and close enough to rub shoulders with the other man. “Arthur,” Alfred said softly, placing his palm reassuringly on the prince’s knee. “Come on. You know that’s not true. It’s just the cold talking.”

Arthur shrugged, making a noncommittal sound from the back of his throat. Knowing that the other man couldn’t see him, Alfred rolled his eyes and raised his hand from the other’s knee in order to wrap it around Arthur’s shoulders. The prince reacted to his touch immediately, leaning  into it and moving even closer.

“Besides, I wouldn’t let you die. Not in a million years.”

He could hear the smile in Arthur’s voice. “I know you wouldn’t. Still, will you not allow me a moment of self pity? It is terribly cold.”

“Not a chance,” Alfred chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Arthur’s head. “You’re a prude when you sulk.”

Arthur gave an exaggerated gasp. “Do you mean to hint that I am anything but dignified the rest of the time?” he made a weak attempt to pull away, but Alfred’s hold was strong.

“I would never think of it, my lord,” Alfred quipped sweetly. “There is no sound more dignified than your moaning in my bed.”

That earned him a playful shove and a snort for his efforts. His arm throbbed a little bit, but the minor pain was worth the grin on Arthur’s face.

“In fact, once I get you safely through these mountains, I intent to make you moan quite a bit.”

“Only if you promise.”

“Anything for you, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> (if you'd like to follow me on tumblr, here is the link to my blog. I'd be happy to answer questions and accept prompts!
> 
> http://hannaadi88.tumblr.com/)


End file.
